Calm down, just trust me
by KuroIChio
Summary: Ia selalu berjanji padaku dan menepatinya. Meski pun begitu, tetap saja... aku mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku sudah katakan jangan khawatir, karena aku pasti kembali... lihat, sekarang siapa yang membuatku khawatir."


**Calm down, just trust me**

**Sengoku Basara © CapCom**

**#kalau punya aku mungkin sebagian besar Character malenya udah aku simpen sendiri*dilempar teflon***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy **

**.**

* * *

Langit di sore itu terlihat sangat gelap. Bahkan wanita cantik berambut hitam kelam itu dibuatnya terpaku, meskipun ia hanya mengintip dari balik jendela rumahnya. Manik hitamnya terus melihat keluar jendela, melihat langit yang sesekali berkelip dan mengeluarkan suara gemuruh. Sampai ia mendengar suara telpon rumahnya berdering. Ia pun menutup korden jendelanya dan kemudian menghampiri telpon berwarna hitam itu, lalu mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"_**Ichi, ini aku Nagamasa. Kau… bagaimana keadaanmu?"**_

"Ah, Ichi… baik-baik saja Nagamasa-sama… apa ada sesuatu Nagamasa-sama?

"_**Um… tidak. Hanya saja… sepertinya aku akan pulang larut malam ini."**_

"Uh… begitu…. " katanya yang terdengar sedikit kecewa. "Kalau begitu, Ichi akan menunggu Nagamasa-sama pulang… tidak apa…?

"… _**tidak perlu. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja duluan. Tidak perlu khawatir… aku pasti akan pulang." **_

Sesaat Oichi pun terdiam. Wajahnya nampak khawatir.

"_**Aku janji…."**_

"Umm… baiklah... Ichi akan menyiapkan Nagamasa-sama makan malam, jika Nagamasa-sama sampai rumah nanti…."

"_**Ah, iya terima kasih... sebaiknya sudah dulu, aku harus kembali berkerja."**_

"Ng, iya Nagamasa-sama." jawabnya dengan mengangguk, setelahnya telpon pun terputus. Dan kemudian ia meletakkan kembali gagang telpon hitam itu. Oichi kemudian berjalan mengintip dari balik jendela lagi, ia melihat langit yang kelam itu mulai menumpahkan airnya, yang berawal dari tetesan menjadi guyuran yang deras. Di wajahnya nampak jelas gurat kekhawatian terpasang.

Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur, Oichi ingin selalu ada disamping Nagamasa. Namun, apa daya karena pekerjaan, ia pun terpaksa harus menunggu. Nagamasa juga selalu memintanya untuk tidak khawatir karena ia berjanji **pasti ** akan **pulang**. Meski pun benar ia menepati janjinya, tapi tetap saja Oichi selalu khawatir akan keadaan suaminya itu. Termenung beberapa saat melihat hujan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi sebelum ia kembali menutup kordennya, ia sedikit bergumam sambil melihat pada langit hitam itu.

"…Langit gelap… tolong jangan celakai Nagamasa-sama…."

* * *

** 00.52**

Hujan yang tadinya sangat deras itu, kini telah berhenti. Lebih tepatnya tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Sebuah mobil sport berwana merah memasuki garasi disebuah rumah. Setelahnya pun nampak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam, yang mengenakan setelan kantor keluar dari dalamnya. Ia pun melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakannya, dan wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia sangat lelah.

"Apa Ichi sudah tidur…?" gumamnya.

Ia pun berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya dan membuka kuncinya.

"Tadaima…." Katanya pelan. Sunyi. Ia tidak mendapati siapa pun yang menyambut kepulangannya. Menyadari jika sang istri sudah tertidur, ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke dapur. Di atas meja makan ia melihat makanan yang sudah disiapkan. Berjalan kearah meja, terlihat sup miso yang sudah dingin dan juga telur goreng sebagai lauk yang dibuat **hanya untuknya**. Ia pun tersenyum ketika mengetahui ada sebuah kertas sebagai catatan kecil terdapat disana.

Setelah selesai makan laki-laki itu memutuskan berjalan kearah kamarnya. Dengan perlahan ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Oichi tengah tertidur pulas disana. Ia pun mendekati ranjang tempat tidur itu dan duduk dipinggirnya. Diperhatikanya baik-baik wajah cantik istrinya yang entah mengapa membuatnya tiba-tiba tersenyum. Dengan pelan tangannya pun membelai surai hitam itu, yang secara tidak langsung membuat wanita itu menggeliat. Takut-takut membangunkan istrinya, ia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi, dan juga telah menganti pakaiannya. Sedikit menghela napas yang di rasa dapat **sedikit ** meringankan bebannya, ia pun kemudian melihat pada jam yang ada dimeja samping tempat tidurnya. Waktu itu menujukan pukul 01.15. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Dan beranjak mendekati sisi lain tempat tidurnya. Ia pun menyibakkan sedikit selimutnya dan berbaring dibaliknya. Sesaat ia menatapi kembali wajah istrinya sebelum ahkirnya memejamkan matanya.

* * *

**Piiiiip Piiiiiip**

Mentari kini telah menunjukan sinarnya, dan tak sedikit pula cahaya memaksa masuk dari celah korden dan mengenainya sehingga membuatnya terbangun. Dengan perasaan agak malas pun tangannya mencoba menggapai jam weaker yang terletak dimeja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah berhasil mematikannya, ia pun mengambilnya dan melihatnya.

"…Enam tiga puluh ya…. " gumamnya setengah sadar setelah melihat jamnya.

"Eh!" ia pun melonjak terkejut saat menyadari jamnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku ketiduran…?"

* * *

Bejalan menuju dapur ia mendapati wanita yang merupakan istrinya tengah memasak sarapan untuk mereka.

"Ichi…?" Oichi pun menoleh kebelakang, ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Na-nagamasa-sama… ohayou…." Sapanya.

"Ohayou…. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Ichi?" Tanya Nagamasa yang sesaat membuat Oichi bingung. "Ini jam enam tiga puluh…." Sambungnya lagi. Oichi yang menyadari maksud Nagamasa pun tertunduk merasa bersalah.

"Ma-maaf kan, Ichi… tadinya, Ichi ingin membangunkan Nagamasa-sama. Tapi… Ichi tidak tega membangunkan Nagamasa-sama yang terlihat tidur **sangat** nyenyak…maafkan Ichi…." Nagamasa yang mendengar jawaban itu pun tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Toh, memang dirinya benar **sangat** lelah setelah berkerja semalam. Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk menduduki salah satu kursi yang ada dimeja makan itu.

"..Sudahlah… tidak apa." Katanya pelan. Seakan diberi isyarat, Oichi pun kembali berkutat dengan suhu panas yang ada didepannya.

"Kau masak apa pagi ini?" Tanya Nagamasa lagi. Oichi pun mematikan kompor dan menuangkan isinya pada piring. Lalu, membawa dua buah piring kearah meja makan.

"Omelet telur dan juga Bacon…." katanya lalu meletakkan sebuah piring yang berisi omelet telur dan juga daging bacon goreng dihadapan Nagamasa, dan meletakkan sebuah piring lagi (miliknya) dimeja.

"Apa kau mau aku buatkan kopi, Nagamasa-sama?" Tanya istrinya.

"Ah, iya boleh." Oichi pun tersenyum pada Nagamasa lalu kembali pada dapurnya. Ia pun mengambil sebuah cangkir putih dan meletakkannya dipantry. Kemudian Oichi pun beralih pada lemari gantung untuk mengambil kopi. Namun, baru saja ia hendak mengambil kopi tubuhnya limbung begitu saja dan membuat suara dentuman yang cukup keras.

"**OICHI!"** Nagamasa yang melihat istrinya **mendadak** pingsan begitu saja, langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Oichi secepat mungkin. Ia pun benar-benar terkejut terutama saat menyentuh tubuh istrinya.

"Dingin."

* * *

"Ngnn…"

Manik hitamnya perlahan mulai terlihat dan dengan perlahan pula Oichi berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaranya. Ia pun terlihat bingung saat menyadari ia tengah berada dikamarnya, dan saat ia menengok, ia melihat pintu kamar terbuka oleh Nagamasa yang tengah membawa baskom kecil yang berisi air hangat.

"Ichi…!" Kata Nagamasa terkejut begitu melihat istrinya sudah sadar. Oichi pun mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Sebaiknya kau berbaing saja dulu…" pinta Nagamasa. Tapi bukan Oichi namanya jika ia **yang terkadang** berbuat nekat, tetap mencoba mendudukan posisinya. Nagamasa pun menghela napas melihatnya. Ia pun meletakan baskom yang dibawanya, kemudian duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya. Tanganya pun menyentuh kening Oichi yang masih terasa dingin.

"Dingin… apa kau semalam tidak makan, Oichi?" Tanya Nagamasa. Oichi pun mengeling mencoba mengingat.

"… sepertinya ichi lupa…" ucapnya polos. Mendengar itu Nagamasa pun tertawa kecil pada Oichi.

"Hem… pantas saja semalam makanannya banyak…." Kata Nagamasa dengan tersenyum. Sedangkan Oichi pun menunduk merasa bersalah

"Maafkan, Ichi…"

"Iya, tidak apa…. Tapi kau juga yang keras kepala. Aku sudah bilang tidak perlu khawatir, tapi tetap saja kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku…."

"Maaf…" Nagamasa pun mengusap pelan rambut Oichi.

"…Jika aku sudah berjanji padamu… aku pasti akan **berusaha** menepatinya. Jadi, kau **tidak perlu** khawatir padaku, Ichi." Tegur Nagamasa.

"Maaf… ini salah Ichi…" katanya menyesal.

"…aku sudah katakan padamu untuk tidak khawatir, maka kau tidak perlu khawatir…. lihat, sekarang **siapa yang membuat orang lain khawatir….**"

Oichi yang mendengar itu tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun lagi, hanya menunduk merasa bersalah dan tubuhnya nampak **sedikit** gemetar. Nagamasa yang menyadari hal itu langsung saja mendekap tubuh Oichi pada pelukannya, kemudian ia mencium keningnya dan membuat Oichi agak terkejut.

"**Tenanglah, jangan khawatir,** dan **percayalah padaku**… bisa kan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Na-nagamasa… sama…." Oichi pun mengangguk mengiyakan dan hal itu membuat Nagamasa tersenyum.

"Tunggu sebentar…." Kata Nagamasa lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya. Dan setelahnya kembali dengan membawa semangkuk bubur.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dulu…." kata Nagamasa sambil mengarahkan sesendok bubur dihadapan Oichi. Sedangkan Oichi sesaat terdiam melihat sendok yang berisi bubur kemudian melihat pada Nagamasa.

"Kau harus makan meski hanya sedikit." Bujuknya. Oichi pun menuruti permintaan Nagamasa dan mulai melahap bubur yang disuapkan padanya. Beberapa suap pun telah dimakan Oichi, sampai ahkirnya bubur yang dimakannya tersisa separuh. Saat Nagamasa hendak menyuapinya lagi, Oichi pun menolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Nagamasa.

"…Iya…."

Nagamasa pun meletakan mangkuk bubur itu diatas meja

"Istirahatlah." Oichi pun mengangguk dan ia pun kembali berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Sesaat Nagamasa pun mengusap kepala Oichi dan kemudian pandangannya tertuju kembali pada baskom yang dibawanya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Oh iya, aku lupa ambil handuk kecilnya." Gumamnya lalu beranjak pada lemari yang ada dikamar itu. Ia pun mengambil sebuah handuk kecil lalu kembali dan mencelupkannya pada air baskom itu, memerasnya sedikit dan meletakkannya pada kening Oichi. "Maaf…Ichi membuat masalah lagi…."

"Kalau bukan begitu bukan 'Ichi' namanya, kan…."

"eh?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa…. tidurlah." Oichi pun menurut dan perlahan ia pun kembali memejamkan matanya.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: (atau lebih tepatnya Auhtor side)**

** Kruuunnnggg~**

**Me: Ugh, perut ku sakit….**

**Oichi: Author, kau tidak apa?**

**Me: Ah.. iya.. ha ha ha*ngambil Hp ngetik pesan: **_**'Nagamasa, istrimu 'kabur' dari tempat tidur'**_*****

** *BRAK!* (suara pintu didobrak)**

**Nagamasa: Ichi, kau harus istirahat *narik Oichi keluar***

**Oichi: eh, tapi… Nagamasa-sama… Authornya….**

**Me: *melambaikan tangan* aku gak apa-apa… da dah Oichi…. *Sweatdrop***

** Kruuunnnggg~**

**Me: Ugh, terlalu… perutku bener-bener sakit~ aku makan apa tadi coba. Oh iya Minna, (sampe lupa mau bilang apa lagi) itu… uh.. tuh kan lupa beneran mau bilang apa… ya, sudah lah. Thank's karena kalian udah mau baca fic ini sampai abis. Ahkir kata "THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION. AND REVIEW PLEASE" *Bow*.**

**#Wait, kok penutupannya kayak pidato ya?**


End file.
